


常夜灯

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	常夜灯

1.

陈立农好久不回一次宿舍，一回就是凌晨三点。

客厅黑着灯，沙发上的光点随着窗户外面的夜景摇曳着。

沙发上的人微微探身，布料沙沙的声音，“……谁回来了？”，是林彦俊。

陈立农摸索着，打开了上方的灯，陷在横纵沙发角落的林彦俊眯着眼睛对抗着光亮。

“不去屋里睡？”

“我没睡。”林彦俊反驳，点开了手机放了首曲子，电视旁边的蓝牙音箱缓缓播起英文歌——是陈立农没听过的。

沙发前的玻璃桌上瓶瓶罐罐，陈立农这才注意到屋子里弥漫的酒气。

“你在喝酒？”

问句在空荡的客厅里回响，得不到的答复只换来几声哼哼，林彦俊翻了个身，脸埋进软软的沙发靠背里。

陈立农叹了口气，这声被迷迷瞪瞪的林彦俊听了进去，他没醉，只是有点迷糊，这样的陈立农好像比他年长一样，那人去坐到沙发不远的餐桌旁。

陈立农玩着餐桌上放着的耳环，食指穿过，拇指捏住绕圈，好像还残留着温度，无趣却让他沉溺。

“那个图钉，还是没有找到犯人。”

“……无所谓了，没有人受伤就好。”

“那个图钉是冲着你来的，第一次走位只有你会走到那个位……”

林彦俊打断他，“巧合哦，只是巧合。而且差点走上去的是你。”

“是啊，还好你救了我。”陈立农笑了笑，“真是好蠢的犯人。”

“不要玩侦探游戏了，好无聊。”林彦俊起身，还没站住就一个不稳摔在了地上，陈立农快步走了过去，担心地问你没事吧。

喝了酒的林彦俊热度惊人，陈立农抱他在怀里，隔着薄薄的白色运动衫，林彦俊的心跳传给了他，“哇……你这是喝了多少啊。”陈立农嘴上抱怨，胳膊却环的更紧了些。

看了看怀里的人已经完全闭上的眼睛，睫毛随着紧紧皱着的眉头轻轻颤抖，微微张开的嘴无意识的哼哼，领口拉链拉到锁骨下一点，头发潮湿，看起来是刚洗完澡。

陈立农抱他回了屋，到了床边想把怀里的人放下，却像被考拉紧紧抱住一样，他也跟着林彦俊栽进了床里。

 “……喂，松开啦。”

怀里的人不清不楚地摇摇头，看着极近的脸，陈立农才想起来他们是恋人的事实——好像只有在这种时候，陈立农能掌控对方的时候，他们才是真正的恋人。

林彦俊倒在床上哼哼唧唧，一副罕见的样子。

“所以你说你喝醉酒会大笑是骗人的哦。”陈立农轻轻弹了下他的脑门。

刚才跟自己的对话好像陌生人，现在又后悔一样跑过来和你亲密，忽远忽近地，陈立农有时候真的搞不明白。

“唔。”林彦俊迷迷糊糊仰起头，蹭着陈立农的下巴，陈立农心里毛毛躁躁，忍不住亲了亲他的脸，亲了几下，又觉得差点什么，偷偷吻上了林彦俊轻轻喘气的嘴。

外面还在播放着舒缓的英文歌，他和恋人在屋里亲近，这就是浪漫吧，陈立农想。

眼睛睁开了，湿乎乎的夹杂着柔软的情意，“你回来了？”

陈立农被逗笑了，“你是失忆了吗？”

“唔，有点断片。”林彦俊亲了下陈立农的额头，然后握住他的手。

陈立农想去关掉床边的台灯，林彦俊唤了一声，“不要关。”

有时候陈立农觉得这里是他们共同编织出来的梦。

空荡的宿舍没什么人回来，两个人能抓住温存的机会却是寥寥数及，每次的相处短暂又容易忘却——他们在瞒着所有人交往。

2.

陈立农在即将迈入成年人的大门时拥有了恋人，和自己曾经喜欢的感情不同，这次他渴望得到回应。

比自己年长的林彦俊，常挂在嘴边的称谓是“小孩，臭小鬼”之类的。

陈立农没表现出来，其实心里很不是滋味，明明你有时候比我还幼稚，这时候倒成了大人。

 

独处或者偷偷背着人的时候，两个人都有试着去做亲密一点的动作，都是到了某个点就刹了车，在这方面他们极有默契，谁也不想勉强对方，但又不清楚对方的心意。

林彦俊表面风轻云淡，其实心里害羞地要死，有时候真想主动点抱过去，刚伸展手臂就被发现了，尴尬地开始做扩胸运动。

陈立农又不傻，使劲憋住让自己不要笑出声，看着林彦俊晃悠的脑袋上翘起来几根毛，心也跟着头发上上下下地跳起舞来。

有时候，林彦俊又好想回到半年前，回到两个人无忧无虑相处地时候，回到那个小小的宿舍，深夜静静包围着一小盏暗暗灯光的，只属于他和陈立农的地方。

3.

宿醉的林彦俊第二天不好受，陈立农早早就起了，给他倒了杯温水，林彦俊咕咚咕咚地喝下去，然后抱怨了句“没味道，不好喝。”又躺了回去。

陈立农拉扯他半天，才把他从床上拽下来，林彦俊一边抱怨“我可是起床气很大的”，一边又顺着陈立农的意，整个人都把重心交给他。

“等你醒好了，我们出去吧。”陈立农一边托着林彦俊往客厅走，一边说。

“去哪里？”

“去了就知道。”

林彦俊的那句“会被发现的。”还没说出口，陈立农露出白白的牙，“还没跟你出去过呢。”

瘫在沙发上的林彦俊还想说什么，就被陈立农塞了一身衣服，“我给你挑的，去试试。”

林彦俊拿着衣服就往屋里走，陈立农一把拽过来，“干嘛，不给我看？明明早看光了。”

林彦俊刚想回呛几句，一时之间想不出他们什么时候坦诚相见过，看见陈立农走进厕所，才想起来，原来是当时在宿舍里，他正在洗澡，刚回来的陈立农二话不说破开了门，“憋死啦，我上个厕所！”

林彦俊一下就黑了脸，刚想捂住致命位置，又突然觉得那样太娘了，干脆大大咧咧的，任他看喽。

透过镜子的反射，陈立农并没有看他，但是被热气憋得耳朵都红了。

“……好热啊。”他说。

“……你快点。”林彦俊催促说。

林彦俊这时才极为延迟的红了脸，冲着卫生间大喊了一句，“原来那时候你在偷看我！”

过了几秒，对方以同等的音量回话，“是你不在乎一样让我随便看的！”

林彦俊说了句，“这个臭小孩。”还以为对方听不到，厕所的门突然打开，陈立农的眉毛拧着，从门缝挤出小半张脸，“不许说我是小孩！”

 

他们简单地收拾了一下，站在门口穿鞋。

林彦俊穿着陈立农给他的白色卫衣，印着猫咪logo，下面穿着及膝的灰色短裤，踩着白色运动鞋，他自己又配了个棒球帽，戴上了白色的口罩。

陈立农披了咖啡色薄风衣，上身T恤，下面是破洞仔裤，戴着黑口罩。

“林彦俊，你这么穿才像个屁孩。”

林彦俊上下打量陈立农，“年轻的都爱往成熟了穿，我这种老人就只好装嫩啦。”

“你才不老。”陈立农推了下他。

 

两个人出了家门的时候，太阳已经要落山了，林彦俊走在前面，他没有问陈立农目的地，只是凭着感觉走着。

陈立农在他身后，踩着他斜斜的影子，影子随着主人的动作不听话的左右摇摆，陈立农刚想开口抱怨，一抬头看见林彦俊的侧脸被太阳照的暖洋洋的，他又咬着嘴唇什么也没说出来。

走了一阵就到了后海，林彦俊知道，其他队友无聊都爱来这边散步看夜景。

“我猜的目的地没错吧。”林彦俊回过头冲他眨眨眼。

他俩脸上大面积都被盖住，唯独两双眼睛，像是故意露出来去展示一样——他们靠着唯一这扇窗交换信息。

陈立农眼睛弯弯的，他点头。

少数的店面里已经有人奏乐试音，更多的才刚刚要开始营业，他俩一前一后的沿着什刹海边走着。

林彦俊想，他俩以前没少并肩走，这回关系近了，物理距离倒更远了些，想着想着觉得不是味，明明都开始交往了，反而变扭又憋屈了，他可真想现在转过身就抱上去，但周围来来往往的行人却削没了他的勇气。

 

明明刚秋天，商店就开始买冰糖葫芦了，林彦俊不想拿着糖葫芦走，索性买了包糖雪球，拉着陈立农坐在柳树下的座椅上，打开了包装，“尝尝。”

陈立农捏了一颗，咬了一大口，整个脸皱起来，“好酸！”

林彦俊低低的笑，“我试试。”说着也咬了一下，“明明就还好啊。”扭头看见陈立农像仓鼠一样，用牙把上面的糖霜全啃掉了，只剩下孤零零的小山楂。

“脏死了。”林彦俊又笑起来，递给他一张纸，“你这还是小孩子口味，嗜甜。”

陈立农才不信他的歪理，咂摸着甜丝丝的味儿，“谁说大人就不能喜欢吃甜的了！”

“你一直就喜欢吃甜的，从刚认识你开始。那么喜欢吃巧克力。”林彦俊想了一下，笑了起来，“大夜里流鼻血，只好把灯开着，盯着你，怕你失血过多。”

“结果就是，我们一宿都没睡。”陈立农不好意思地挠挠头，“那段时间，是不是就我们宿舍的灯老是亮着的。”

“那就不知道了。”不知不觉，他们宿舍养成了睡觉要留盏灯的习惯，但是这样的习惯，却也和回忆一起，被林彦俊永远留在了那里。

铁质的椅子冻的林彦俊发冷，他把长一点的卫衣往下拉拉，压在屁股下面。

“冷吗？”陈立农问，然后拉住了林彦俊的手，林彦俊想挣脱掉，陈立农使了力。

林彦俊好像在掩饰什么一样，错开了话题。

“那时候的你和现在很不一样。”

“长大了嘛。”

“你以前的表情只有笑和发呆，现在倒是会做深沉的表情了。”

林彦俊知道成长不是昨天到今天那样的跨度，而是一段说不清摸不透的时光，但无法否认的，他亲眼见到了眼前这个男生的变化。

“你还不是一样，”陈立农做了个怪表情，立刻又说，“以前比现在张扬好多。”

林彦俊愣住了，去直面自己的改变是他从来没意识过的。

“……那你喜欢哪样的我？”林彦俊小心翼翼的问。

陈立农先是瞪大了眼，然后又摆出招牌微笑。

“我是从那时候喜欢上彦俊的，但我最喜欢现在的你了。”

陈立农的笑随着话语的波动慢慢消失了，只留下了一双无比真诚的双眼，他看着林彦俊，林彦俊本来也是直视着他，却被他眼睛烫到了，无措地低下头盯起水面的波纹，阵阵涟漪，也正像此时他无法平复下来的心情。

区区一个臭小孩……唔。

4.

决赛的那天晚上，他们乘一辆车，林彦俊把外套盖在中间位置，和陈立农偷偷在下面牵手，他的心咚咚直跳，他真的兴奋自己可以出道，而且他可以和身边的人继续站在同样的舞台上。

本来是对未来没准的，但看着陈立农自信的侧脸，被鼓动一般，他不去再想，专心于现在手上的温度。

他想不起来在舞台上陈立农偷偷跟他说什么了，当时舞台好嘈杂，他也被台下的荧光晃昏了眼。

也许是简单的“恭喜你。”

或者是“以后一起走吧。”之类的振奋心情的话。

还是和当时场面完全不相配的那三个字。

5.

林彦俊是被夜晚的秋风冻醒的，他居然睡着了，还做了遥远记忆一般的梦。

身上盖着陈立农的风衣，他靠着陈立农的肩膀上，揉揉眼睛直起身子。

“这么冷你还能睡着啊。”陈立农打趣，捉住了他风衣下面的手。

“这个天气穿短裤，我是不是很神经。”

“别感冒就行了。”陈立农两手交叠着想去捂对方的手，但不出乎意料的，陈立农也不是很暖和，手的温度和林彦俊差不多。

“你穿上，”林彦俊说，“天已经黑了，我们去店里坐吧。”

陈立农本来还想说几句劝单薄的他穿上，但被对方笑说了句“别婆婆妈妈啦，叫你穿就穿上。”

 

看起来完全不是一个季节的两个人走进了最近的酒吧。

开放式酒吧桌桌都烟雾缭绕，摆满了酒瓶，唯独他们那桌摆了果汁和牛奶还很清净。

陈立农说想喝酒来暖身子，林彦俊开口就想说你未成年，被陈立农预知似的地瞪了一眼，他才改口，“我昨天醉成那样子，不想喝了。”

舞台上的男人，悠悠地唱，声音也跟烟雾一样，飘摇在嘈杂的空间里，本是这样的；歌者倦了一般，坐了下来，抱起吉他，陈立农和林彦俊的目光没从他身上离开过。

陈立农揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，然后看到林彦俊“困了吗？”的口型，摇了摇头。

舞台上的男人叹了口气，本该嘈杂的人们安静了一些，他唱了起来，是他们都熟悉的歌。

林彦俊闪过霓虹灯的眼睛看着陈立农，陈立农会了意，也回看他。

是陈立农唱过，林彦俊抄过的歌词。

”戒了烟我不习惯，没有你我怎么办。“

陈立农想摸摸林彦俊的手，碰了过去，是攥地紧紧的拳头。

”三年零一个礼拜，才学会怎么忍耐。”

突然，林彦俊从半圆形沙发的那一边移到了另一边，攀着陈立农的肩膀，陈立农也配合着低下头，湿热的气打在他耳廓。

“还是你唱的好听。”

陈立农瞪大了眼看他，林彦俊笑得好看，悄悄勾了下他的小指头，然后又扭过头，蹭回原来的座位。

陈立农的思绪也被勾走了，对面的人还是认真听着，不时看看他。

突然涌入心中的情绪，陈立农觉得那种酸酸的味道是嫉妒——他竟然在嫉妒一个陌生的歌者。

他扭曲地想把林彦俊锁起来，只听他一个人唱歌，只为他打着拍子，只注视着他；陈立农喜欢听他形容自己的声音，喜欢他对曲子的热爱，喜欢他无意识的哼唱。

被林彦俊观看的，应该是自己的舞台，是他想要毫无保留展现给恋人的。

陈立农突然好后悔带他来这里，对面的人却像什么都没意识到一样，跟着歌轻轻晃脑袋。

陈立农听不进去任何声音了，直到林彦俊叫他，他说好冷，我们回去吧。

6.

回到宿舍，驻足窗外，林彦俊发现卧室灯没有关，就像是等着他们一样，频闪着。

林彦俊换了种措辞，“完蛋，要被阿姨骂了。”

进了屋林彦俊就钻进沙发上的棉被里，陈立农走过去坐在他身边，没等一会就暖和了，他身体温度一直比较高，也就不是很怕冷，和他正相反的那个人，微微瑟缩在被子里。

大夏天的时候嘲笑他汗滴如下雨的林彦俊，在这个时候倒也受到了些报应。

“可以帮我倒杯热水吗？”林彦俊声音颤抖，他不常麻烦陈立农，突然的依靠让他精神一振，他应了声，起身去倒水。

林彦俊用手捂着膝盖，膝盖传来阵阵的疼痛，林彦俊意识到，这莫非就是人们常说的老寒腿的诱因。

陈立农端着水回来，看见林彦俊的怪动作，皱着眉头问，“彦俊，怎么了？”

“膝盖……有点疼。”

陈立农让林彦俊先喝掉热水，撩开毛被，看到他细瘦的双腿打着哆嗦，看起来是冻坏了。

“喝完水去厕所用热水冲一冲，应该是冻到了，我国中跑夜跑的时候也有过，泡完热水我去拿热水袋。”

“嗯。”林彦俊答应了，心中漾起歉意，自己没照顾好他，还反而添麻烦。

林彦俊走得很慢，疼意开始了，他的膝盖打着哆嗦，陈立农想抱他起来，却被林彦俊打掉了手，“……不要。”

陈立农知道林彦俊脸皮薄，但生病还有必要去在意其他的吗？他拧不过对方，只好搀着他走。

陈立农把水打开，让林彦俊坐在浴缸边上，他怕掉下去，手死死的抓着陈立农的裤子和手。

“乖，不会掉下去的，冲一下就好。”

林彦俊红了脸，陈立农那副样子明显就是在哄小孩子嘛。

烫烫的水浇在林彦俊腿上，他痛的“啊，啊”叫，后来身体热了，疼痛也减少了些，他抓着陈立农的手也松开了。

他被陈立农半抱了起来，然后被放下，陈立农转身拿毛巾被帮他擦腿。

“把衣服脱了。”陈立农命令。

“欸？”临出门时候，林彦俊还是不好意思，拿着衣服去了卧室换，还关上了门。

“快点脱掉，我去给你拿衣服。”

“我自己……”

“你身上都湿了，就在这里换。”

陈立农坚决的让林彦俊难以拒绝，他把卫衣拽到头顶，却卡在了脑袋那里，感受到一股力气帮他向上拉着，他才又看到了亮光。

“彦俊脑袋太大了……”陈立农偷笑着抱怨，眼前的人白他一眼，他改口，“哦，后脑勺是鼓鼓的。”

陈立农走出去拿衣服，听见林彦俊在后面不满地说，“那是立体！”

林彦俊把裤子脱掉了，穿着白色的内裤在卫生间中央不安地左看看右看看。

“快给我！”林彦俊见他回来了，说着就要去夺，陈立农拿着衣服的手抬高，那个人整个都贴在自己身上，陈立农被身体的触感碰到，身体向后弓着，“给你，给你，不要抢嘛……”

林彦俊换上了白色的衬衫，下面是一条毛裤，厚厚的却是很紧身，林彦俊穿着拘谨，“我要去被窝躺下了。”

陈立农看着他离去的背影，收拾完，也跟上去了。

林彦俊正缩在被窝里玩手机，陈立农躺在他身边，也要钻进去。

“你干嘛。”林彦俊不耐烦地看他，“怎么不去你那里睡。”

“昨天也不知道是谁抱着我又蹭又亲，你这也翻脸太快了。”陈立农故作惊讶脸，他知道林彦俊只是嘴硬而已。

“……那是我醉了。”眼前陈立农的脸放慢慢大，他的额头抵着自己的，哼哼的笑，“那是不一样的……”

林彦俊说着没了声。

陈立农手找了一下，给他捂着膝盖，林彦俊说：“已经没事了。”

“以后看你还敢不敢大冷天穿短裤，要风度不要温度！”

“……等下，那身衣服不是你塞给我的吗！”

“……我又没非让你穿。”

“再说了，穿破洞仔裤的人有什么资格教训我，哼，我看下一个腿疼的人就是你。”

“林彦俊烂人，你怎么还诅咒我！”

陈立农本来给他揉着的手，换了位置，搔着他的痒痒肉，林彦俊忍不住的笑，笑得大声，被陈立农捂住了嘴，“小心邻居说扰民哦。”

林彦俊安静下来，扒开陈立农的手，“不闹了，我要睡觉了。”

他突然扭捏起来，刚才两个人都没了动作，交换眼神，林彦俊察觉到了一丝那样感觉，立刻就烫了脸，陈立农也扭过身假装咳嗽起来。

“那我关上灯。”

“台灯不要关。”

“和那时候一样吗？留一盏灯。”

陈立农下床关了灯，又钻了回来，嘴里念叨着“好冷好冷”。

“……我想看着你睡。”林彦俊的脸还是好烫，把陈立农拉的近了些，轻咬了下他轻颤的嘴唇。

7.

回归到合体生活，他们准备二巡了。

一群流落在天涯海角的男孩子又聚在一起，在后台笑着闹着，准备的时候却又特别的认真。他们都想时间慢一些，或者就仅仅是这短暂的一段时间缓慢度过就好。

上台前，范丞丞和黄明昊在后台闲聊，顺便一把拉来了路过的陈立农。

“农农，你知道‘私生饭’吗。”

“嗯，知道啊，怎么了？”

“就是当时，我们排练时候，有人放的那个图钉，就在刚才犯人找出来了，是个精神不正常的工作人员，还是‘私生饭’呢！”

黄明昊捂着嘴控制音量，“好可怕啊……她被搜出来带了一包的图钉还有凶器，被抓到的时候大喊‘我知道你们的秘密！！’之类的……”

范丞丞跟着打了个哆嗦，补了句，“还好彦俊发现了，去叫了保安。”

陈立农瞬间紧张起来，“那个人是彦俊的‘私生饭’吗？”

“呃……这就不知道了，好像是有精神病，问话也问不出个所以然。”

陈立农快步去休息室，他看见林彦俊坐在沙发上，眉头深深地皱着。

“阿俊？”林彦俊仰起头看他，陈立农察觉到他看起来很疲惫，没上妆的脸上没什么精神，嘴上的颜色也淡淡的。

“怎么了？”他回以微笑，但是笑到一半，自己也觉得勉强，便干脆沉下了脸。

“我刚才已经知道了，彦俊，你还好吗？”说着陈立农坐到他身旁，轻轻拍他的背。

“……我没事，只是有点吓到了，但是已经没关系了。”林彦俊看向门口，然后错开身子想离陈立农远一些。

“你难道觉得她口中的秘密说的是我们吗？”

问句的尾音回荡在空屋中，陈立农其实也是在质问自己。

“不……她是个疯子，我只是被吓到了。我只是突然想到我们关系暴露的那天……”

林彦俊撑着头，深深吸了口气，“未来的事，我一直不敢想。”

“那就不要想了。”陈立农走去反锁了房门，“阿俊，我其实跟你一样，对于未来很不安。”

“但我一想起和你相处的时光有多么开心……根本没有余欲去想别的了。”

“我强迫自己不去想别的，只是想着能多珍惜在一起的时光就多珍惜一分……”

“所以阿俊，你有什么心事，或者有什么想法，都告诉我好不好。”陈立农的眼圈红了，“我没想过让你完全属于我，但我想知道你的事情，想要知道更多……更多……”

陈立农说不下去了，低下了头，他看起来像是丢掉了心爱宝物的孩子，不，林彦俊想，他就是个刚刚成年的男孩子。

是从什么开始，自己错觉他已经长成了真正的大人？

是从自己不自觉向他示弱，或者是陈立农做着和自己年龄不符的成熟动作，又或者是自己开始眷恋他的温柔了。

林彦俊觉得头脑一阵眩晕，他张开了双臂，把陈立农紧紧的拥在怀里。

一直是想要得到糖的，好不容易拥有了而害怕失去的孩子罢了，他和陈立农都是。

“农农。“

林彦俊叫着他，撩开陈立农湿掉的额发，他亲了上去。

“我都告诉你，都告诉你好不好……”

8.

杭州场巡演结束了，范丞丞他们吵着还要去逛西湖，被工作人员吐槽“上次都去过了好不好！”结果还是靠耍赖，一群人又风风火火要泛舟夜湖。

陈立农和林彦俊罕见地请了假，他俩都是爱玩的人，就算去过的景色看第二次也不会厌倦。

“哎不管他们了！咱们玩的开心就行嘿！”范丞丞拉着黄明昊往车上跑。

 

已经休息的体育馆后台，还吊着几盏微明的灯，陈立农刚才出去拿水，还是冷不丁的被鬼片一般的楼道吓到了，回来立刻冲到林彦俊怀里，“胆小鬼。”林彦俊笑他。

“哼这时候笑我了，当时冷的在我怀里打哆嗦的是谁！”

林彦俊锤了他一把，“要做赶紧的，别破坏气氛！”

说着就一副大义凛然的大字躺在沙发床上。

林彦俊问陈立农为什么非要选在这个破地方，陈立农蹭了蹭鼻子，“这是我们彼此摊开心扉的地方嘛，在这个地方坦诚相见不是挺好的。”

林彦俊被他奇怪的仪式感逗笑了，装作不情不愿地答应了。

陈立农突然正色，一个一个的小心解林彦俊的扣子，林彦俊不好意思，“自己脱自己的。”

陈立农打掉他的手，“害羞什么，我早看光了。”

“……你终于承认了，烂人。”

“你太瘦了当时，虽然现在也差不多吧，但屁股上还是蛮有肉的。”说着他打了一下林彦俊的屁股。

“你干嘛！”陈立农又像是安慰一样轻轻摩挲着他的屁股蛋，然后又不满足的滑到股缝里。

“为什么湿了？”

“……你拿水的时候……准备了一下。”

“坏阿俊，不给我玩。”林彦俊被他说的身上都泛起红来，夹紧了双腿，陈立农隔着裤子把手指往里探了探，“惩罚你。”

干脆把一根手指都伸了进去，浸湿的布料立刻缠了上去。

“呜呜……不许欺负我。“林彦俊报复似的摸着陈立农结实的胸膛，把他的扣子解开，摩挲着，林彦俊被刺激地轻喘，他突然想反悔了，“今天不要进去好不好……我害怕，会痛。”

“唔……你真的好怕痛啊阿俊，那今天就让我玩你后面，好不好？”

林彦俊还是觉得好害羞，但还是点头答应了。

陈立农把他的裤子脱下来，“跪着，屁股对着我。”

“欸……？”还没反应过来的林彦俊被陈立农抓着两条腿，自己的脸蹭上陈立农的裆部，已经鼓鼓囊囊的部位顶着自己的脸，“……唔嗯？！“

林彦俊先是听见喷出润滑液的声音，然后自己的后穴一阵滑腻，他拍打着陈立农的大腿，“不要，不要看，太过了啊……”

林彦俊以为是陈立农的手指，但那个动作怎么也不像是，这才意识到，他正在舔自己的那里。

“……呜呜……嗯农农……脏，脏。”陈立农不理他的欲拒还迎，毕竟林彦俊的性器已经开始滴滴答答的流水了。

林彦俊的身体随着动作被上下拖动，陈立农的下面也已经完全勃起了，撑出一个形状，液体渗透过来。

“……农，农，我帮你，也舒服……”陈立农刚想出声制止，他本来不想勉强林彦俊，但对方已经把自己的性器解放出来，上下撸动着，从这个角度他看到林彦俊吐出来的小舌头，害怕又犹豫要不要贴上去。

“阿俊，不用……”但是林彦俊已经舔了上去，想舔冰激凌那样，把顶端弄得湿湿滑滑的，乱七八糟像化掉的奶油。

“哈呜……原来……是这种，味道？”林彦俊口中都是陈立农精液的味道，他只能发出不清晰的“咕噜咕噜”的声音，陈立农凑过去一看，他的嘴上还粘着白色的泡沫。

看着平常锐气十足的林彦俊在专心为自己坐这种事，陈立农十分受用，一手打他的屁股，一手戳着中间的肉穴，直到屁股被打的都红透了了，陈立农才怜爱一般地揉揉它。

“痛，痛……不许打，了！”林彦俊有点生气，觉得这人怎么净欺负他，使坏一般咬了一口陈立农的龟头，被想到的被他的体液喷了一脸，睫毛上都挂着，不停的往下滴。

陈立农吃痛地叫，又急喘着，继续打着林彦俊的屁股蛋，“臭小孩，捉弄人很开心是不是。“

“嗯嗯……？！”陈立农一下子捅深了，捅到了林彦俊从来不敢碰到的地方，林彦俊舒服的缩着脚，抱着陈立农已经释放的肉棒大口喘气。

“农农……你……呜呜……”自己的蹭着陈立农的肚子，一下一下的吐着，把陈立农的衬衫都给弄脏了。

陈立农把林彦俊抱在怀里，“老说我是小孩，看看在床上到底谁被谁欺负。”

林彦俊不服，还想说什么，身体一下蹭到对方肚子上，黏上了自己的液体，红着脸说：“哼……下次就是我欺负你了。”

9.

“你知道吗，网上都说我们的别墅有可能根本就没存在过，只是大家的一个念想。”

陈立农想了一会儿说，“薛定谔的大别野吗？”

“……你怎么学起范丞丞他们那一套了。”

“因为大家都没有实感嘛。”陈立农解释，林彦俊有些苦恼的戳了戳陈立农的胳膊，“我也是这么觉得呢。”

“如果我们的家不存在，那我一起度过的那些时光肯定是虚幻的了。”

林彦俊摇摇头，“他们一直存在我脑海里。”

“对了彦俊，我可以问一个问题吗。”

“你说啊。”

“我们没交往的时候你为什么在宿舍留一盏小灯，”陈立农笑说，“搞得我们老是被宿管阿姨骂，我还养成睡觉开灯的习惯了。”

“那段时间好难合眼，我做了好多梦。好多时候，我醒了你却睡得香，我又不能打扰你，黑黑一片，又害怕又寂寞。”

“你把灯开着，就不怕了嘛。”

“借着灯……我能看清你。只要看到你安静地睡着，我就会安心。”

“心中就会有那种，自己原来不是一个人的感觉。”

林彦俊借着暗暗的走廊的又抬头去看陈立农，好像有什么变了却又没改变一样，他搞不清自己究竟是什么时候喜欢上陈立农的。

他探着身子，温柔地抱住陈立农。

搞清楚之前，一直做我的常夜灯吧，他想。

 


End file.
